world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
080814doirbeau
02:55 GA: Doir walks down the hall, scribbling in a notebook and wearing a tiara. 02:55 GA: Totally not looking ahead of him. 02:56 CA: Beau is walking down the hall. His eyes seem sort of puffy and red and his eyes are glued to the floor... 02:56 CA: also totally not looking ahead... 02:56 CA: impact in 3... 02:56 CA: 2... 02:56 CA: 1... 02:56 GA: BOOM 02:56 GA: Doir stumbles back. "er, sorry- oh." 02:56 GA: He stares at this Beau kind of blankly for a few seconds. 02:56 CA: "Ack, terribly sorry about that-"... 02:57 CA: He sort of pathetically smiles... 02:57 CA: "H-Hi Doir"... 02:57 GA: Doir smiles a bit and tries not to tear up. "so, how you doing, beau" 02:58 GA: "getting accustomed to the ark well?" 02:58 CA: "Eh, sort of, it has it's ups and downs. How're you doing?"... 02:59 GA: Doir sticks his notebook in his hair. "oh, im doing, im doing good- er, well, doing well." 02:59 GA: "gotta be grammatically correct" 03:00 CA: "Is something on your mind Doir?" Beau looks worried, despite looking like he has his own baggage to deal with... 03:00 GA: Doir opens his mouth to start talking, but closes it and just pulls Beau into a tight hug. 03:01 CA: Beau is shocked a little, but he soon returns the hug. "I missed you Doir"... 03:02 GA: "yeah, it was... it was hard without you, after we'd been adventuring together for so long... heheh, guess team slammajamm is now more tipped in favor of the sausage variety of people" 03:03 GA: "but its great to have you back. and fuck it i aint even gonna contemplate this alternate universe shit." 03:04 CA: "It's good to be back..."... 03:04 CA: It looks like he's gonna cry again... 03:06 GA: Doir notices this and hugs tigher. "man, your eyes are cool. can i poke them?" 03:07 CA: "I'd rather you not, it still hurts to be poked in the eyes"... 03:08 GA: Doir lets go, finally. "so, i um, was wondering why you were with jack?" 03:08 GA: "like are you and him friends now" 03:08 GA: "cause god fucking damnit it everybody in this whole ark is okay with him being here im gonna go mad" 03:09 CA: "Not really, it's just sort of boring in the afterlife and we were both dead"... 03:10 GA: "so are you and sami, yknow...?" 03:10 GA: "you look like youve been crying a lot ngl" 03:12 CA: "Yea... I guess I do..."... 03:13 CA: "No... It would be foolish of me to expect Sami to love me, since I'm not the one she loved"... 03:13 CA: "Just... remembering the fate Sami sufferd in my timline hit me harder than I thought it would..."... 03:14 GA: "its sad, yknow? i mean, in this big hormonal clusterfuck, you two had the most stable relationship out of anybody..." 03:15 GA: "im sure sami will want to be with you again, you two deserve to be together! its fate! destiny!" 03:16 CA: "As much as I wish it could happen, it could not work"... 03:18 CA: "I'm not the Beau you all knew... It's sad but... That ship has sunk, as you would say..."... 03:18 CA: He looks like he's gonna cry more oh wait it's already happening oops... 03:19 GA: He hugs him again. "man, that doesnt matter. all beaus are the best beaus, except the ones from the evil timelines." 03:19 GA: "so even if youre gender switched and dead, youll still be the same best friend ever." 03:20 GA: "plus, kate has a fraymotif that switches people with a doomed timeline self. i mean, if thats an allowed thing, it must be fine." 03:21 CA: "Heh, maybe you can keep spamming it on me until you get the right Beau"... 03:22 GA: "no, we dont need to, because we already have the right one." 03:23 CA: Beau is actually shocked silent at what doir said... 03:23 CA: "...D-Doir..."... 03:24 GA: "i dont care if we picked you up in the bargain bin at walmart among a pile of other beaus, youre the right damn beau and not some shoddy knockoff" 03:25 GA: "now stop being sad because its making me sad" 03:27 CA: "Don't worry Doir, these are happy tears..."... 03:28 GA: "okay, so, wait, in the other universe, is 'beau' a boys name?" 03:29 GA: "i mean not that im very good at keeping up with the whole gender thing but like damn beau is as girly a name as there could be" 03:30 GA: "i hope i gave you so much shit about that" 03:30 CA: "Beau is french for handsome. It's always been more of a boys name"... 03:30 CA: He sighs. "But yes, you did"... 03:30 GA: "heheheheheh" 03:31 GA: He lets go and pulls his notebook out again. "so, you know anything about that whole 'we're going to fuck up everything' stuff jack was saying?" 03:32 GA: "think i just stumbled upon the next story arc, yo" 03:35 CA: "Sorry, I wish I had the chance to pry info out of him but he is very unhelpful"... 03:36 GA: He sighs. "yeah, villains are like that." 03:36 GA: "worried about the herald, though. i think we accidentally turned him into a villain too." 03:37 CA: "Yea uh"... 03:37 CA: "What was that about?"... 03:38 CA: "It just sort of happened, why did they fight?"... 03:38 GA: "oh, you know how rilset and scarlet are a pair now? well, jack gave herald back his memories- herald was the mail guy -and he challenged rilset to a fight to win over scarlet." 03:38 GA: "and so scarlet gave rilset a super stim or something" 03:39 GA: "and i guess we sort of fucked shit up by having herald learn the thing about show no mercy" 03:39 CA: "Yes, in my opinion you did"... 03:39 CA: "I was in awe at the raw display of power"... 03:40 GA: "me? i had nothin to do with that. i tried my damn best to stop it, but nobody listens to me around here." 03:40 CA: "I meant you in the collective sense but yea. Don't worry, I'll listen to ya"... 03:41 GA: "yeah, you were the only one who ever did, you know that? even ryspor doesnt flippin listen." 03:41 GA: "despite being the cloudcuckoolander, sometimes i really feel like the only sane man around here." 03:46 GA: "oh, hey, by the way, i totally gave sami all of that stuff i stole from your house. so if you want that back. uh. ask her." 03:46 CA: "She can keep it, it isn't mine"... 03:47 GA: "right" 03:49 GA: Doir idly taps his henshin pen against the notebook. "so... uh..." 03:50 GA: "see you... around?" 03:50 CA: "I'll see you soon Doir... and um... thank you..."... 03:50 GA: Doir gives him one last hug goodbye, and walks off. "no problem."